Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter
by Zilver Wings
Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge. [Revised and completed]
1. The Incident

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

(Author Notes: Hope you guys will enjoy this story.)

Chapter One

The Incident

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

In a dark alley, voices were heard. A girl of eight was struggling away from a boy, who was grabbing her tightly on her arm. Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears of fear. Her honey brown hair, was messier than usual. Yet, her calm voice would think that all of the above descriptions would be false. "Li Xiao Lang, I won't say it. And what are you doing?"

The boy with deep amber eyes stared into her emerald orbs, seeming to be searching for something in them, yet he saw nothing but fear. His chestnut brown hair wavered as he suddenly leaned forward and undid her coat. Prying his grasp free, the girl tried to get back her coat, yet he held onto it tightly. Feeling his hands into the pockets, he suddenly took out a pink purse and took out a small photo of a beautiful young woman in her twenties, wearing a light puffy purple dress, with a gentle look on her face. The boy stared at it. So this was her mother, the young boy thought.

He flung the coat back to her but still held onto the photo. "Say it, Ying Fa." The girl named Ying Fa suddenly changed her expression from fear to hatred. "I won't, and don't you dare Li." The boy had a cunning smile on his face. He warned her once more, but didn't get what he want. His face looked grim as he held out the photo high for her to see and ripped it into four pieces, then threw it onto the ground. The girl screamed, and ran after the pieces. After retrieving all of them, her expression darkened, as her bangs covered her eyes, and she said the words that hurt the boy most, "Li Xiao Lang, I've had enough. Ever since I moved in, you always bullied me, but I forgave you. But how dare you rip my only photo of my mother in pieces. Don't you know how much she means to me… even if she was gone when I was three?" Her voice began to rise slowly. The boy shuddered involuntarily. "My mother once said to me, hate was a very strong word, and I must never use it unwisely, for I would hurt other people's feelings deeply. But now, I'll have to say this… Li Xiao Lang, I hate you, I hate you very much!" And without leaving another word, she ran away, away from the alley, away from him. Drops of water hit the ground but she didn't care.

The boy froze on his spot. What had he just done? Did her made her cry? Did he hurt her? His head hung low. He just wanted her to say the words herself, he never thought of this happening. He hated himself. His heart stung greatly.

The next day, the girl and her family moved. The two didn't saw each other again until a long long time later.

To be continued

For those who've read my oldie "Revenge is Sweet, love is sweeter", you'll realize that this is a rewritten one, and please forgive me for deleting that story because it was so dumb it became unbearable. But now, I've finally build up my courage again to continue this stupid story, please R&R. D


	2. The News

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

(A/N: You really didn't think I would stop after typing such a short chapter did I? Well, stop the rubbish talking and read on.)

Chapter Two

The News

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

In the garden of the Li mansion, one of the richest family in Hong Kong, a boy in a Chinese green suit was practicing his martial arts seriously. It was years ago before the dark alley incident happened. He changed greatly. His smile became very rare, and his words were even more hard to be heard. Others see him as cold and unforgiving, but he was like that only to protect others, or himself, to hurt or be hurt. The dent in his heart had never been filled. Most of all, he never tasted love again, although he did have a lot of choices, judging by his richness and looks.

The boy stopped suddenly as his favorite butler, Wei, walked towards him. "Master Li, it's time for lunch. Your family is waiting for you in the dining room. Please go as soon as possible." Syaoran nodded his head softly. Wei was like his own father, since his own was dead a long time ago. His secret was always the first one to reach Wei. Wei was also the only one who knew about the incident a long time ago. As Wei left, Syaoran also walked into his room to take a short shower.

As he was drying his hair, a photo album happened to fall from the shelf. Syaoran picked it up and saw that it was a picture of the whole class when he was eight. His eyes wandered around and found his first crush standing next to himself. His eyes softened sadly and muttered, "I'm sorry Ying Fa…" He put the album back and ran downstairs, forgetting that he had not totally dried his hair. He just wanted to forget her, forget the incident that happened.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us." A elegant woman in her young forties looked at her son with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Syaoran quickly stopped on his tracks and bowed solemnly at the woman, "I'm sorry mother, I will my best to be on time after this." (A/N: The only thing I'm very mad is that HONG KONG is not like the one Syaoran has at all. Hong Kong ladies do not paint white faces, and are not so old-fashioned and polite. To say the truth, the Hong Kong family Clamp portraits is ridiculous. Sorry, I was just mad cause I'm a HK people.)

They ate their lunch in silence, while Wei and a few other domestic helpers stood next to them. Yelan then broke the horrifying news to Syaoran, "Syaoran, I have something to tell you." Syaoran looked up from his bowl. "I decided that letting you stay in Hong Kong is not a good choice. You're going to have a lot of peer pressure here, as I can see. Much more than your sisters." His four annoying sisters giggled in chorus, "Yeah, little brother has so many admirers!" Sheifa laughed. Yelan gave her look that stopped her. "Therefore, son, I'll send you to Japan to finish your studies until when you're old enough to apply for a good university." Syaoran's eyes widened. He tried to protest, but failed. Besides, arguing with his mother was useless. She was just as strong as a man could be. "Alright, mother." He sighed. "I'm very happy to hear you agree. You'll leave in a month." Syaoran rolled his eyes in annoyance.

As he was doing homework, he thought of the move to Japan. Maybe his mother was right after all. Girls in Hong Kong were always tagging around and being nuisances. By the way, Ying Fa's nationality was Japanese. He'll know more about her culture then.

A month and a day had passed. Syaoran finally stood in the airport in Tokyo, waiting for his cousin, Meiling to be picked and taken to his new home. He felt a kind of easiness knowing that people didn't know who he was and was not observing his every look to see if he had something wrong or funny. He was looking at the Starbucks coffee nearby, when a figure behind came rushing towards him and suddenly bounced on Syaoran, nearly making him loose his balance. "Meiling, how many times have I told you…" His sentence was cut by the ruby eyed girl, whose long hair tied in two buns, looked flushed. "Oh Syaoran, I'm finally seeing you again! You've grown even more handsome. No wonder your female classmates in Hong Kong are so obsessed about you. I have a feeling that even without your family background, you'll be just as popular as you were in Hong Kong!"

Syaoran ruffled his untamed chestnut hair and groaned in frustration. "What?"

After his cousin drove and taken him to his new house in Tomoeda, which a lot smaller than his mansion in Hong Kong but still one of the largest in the place, Meiling took him to the grounds of a school which was called "Tomoeda High School." "Now Syaoran," Meiling informed him. "This will be the new school you are going to study in. It's one of the best schools in Japan, and it's a boy and girls' school.You'll be in Form 4D, and your studies will start next week, which is three days later."

After Meiling left him, and Syaoran was wandering around the places in Tomoeda, he saw a girl walking past him, her bag full of groceries. She bumped accidentally into an unseen lamp post and spilled her items. Syaoran ran forward to help her. As he got closer, he stopped. She looked very very familiar indeed. She had big emerald eyes and shoulder length honey brown hair. She looked almost like…Ying Fa, but it wasn't possible, it would be too much of a coincidence. Then, stepping out of his trance, he continued his way and helped her to pick up her groceries. "Thank you," the girl in a baggy shirt and pants thanked him. She looked dark as she snatched her items from the ground and quickly walked away.

'How rude,' Syaoran walked away, thinking to himself. 'Not even knowing the proper way to thank me. She definitely is not Ying Fa.'

To be continued

Again, read and review. Tell me your opinions, flames are accepted unless they are too fierce. :P


	3. The New Student

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter Three

The New Student

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl walked away, her face flushed. "Idiot… how could I drop all my things on the floor and let a boy pick it up?" then her face flushed even more, "and it's more idiotic of me to stare at him, good grief!"

Her big emerald eyes dropped its gaze onto the ground as she quickened her pace. Her honey brown hair swaying behind her in a short ponytail.

When she arrived home, she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. She quickly picked up glass vase softly as she tiptoed towards her kitchen cautioiusly.

When she arrived there, she breathed a sigh of relieve. The person in the kitchen practically bounced on her. "Sakura-chan! Ain't it nice to be home and have someone to prepare you lunch? Just like a close couple."

The emerald eyed girl who was referred as Sakura Kinomoto, stared at her best friend in annoyance, a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Errr.. Tomoyo-chan? How'd you come in?"

"Oh, I climbed through the door. By the way, I heard a new rumor that there's going to be a new student attending our school next Monday. I heard that this person comes from Hong Kong too!"

"In mid October? That's strange. Hope it'll be a girl though." Sakura said absent minded, not noticing the frown on her best friend's face.

"Sakura, you have to move on! Just because of a boy who had once hurt you for like seven years ago, it doesn't mean that you have to hate all the boys around you! Let it go, let it go Sakura!" Tomoyo probably shouted the last words. She hated it when Sakura was thinking of the incident in the past, she knew how it hurt her friend, and she was also extremely mad at that bastard called Li Xiao Lang.

They ate lunch in silence, and after that Tomoyo left, leaving Sakura in her room crying silently.

On Monday, all the students in Grade eight was very excited about the new student. Practically everyone, except the two best friends, Sakura and Tomoyo, was chatting about the imaginative new student.

"Hope it'll be a girl. Probably a friendly one so I can be good friends with, eh Sakura-chan?" The brunet, Chiharu Miharu asked Sakura. "Hmmm… yeah" replied Sakura faintly, she was lost in her own thoughts.

Then their room teacher, Tereda-sensei rushed into the class. "I…" a big mistake he made by looking at one of the students Rika Sasaki, who was smiling at him. He moved away his gaze and coughed a few times before he spoke again. "Class, as most of you know, there'll be a new student transferring from Hong Kong today. His name is Syaoran Li. Let's give him a big hand."

As the applause started, a boy stepped into the room. Sakura widened her original dull eyes and stared at him in shock. Why, he was the boy she met three days ago! The boy said loudly, "Hi everyone, my name is Syaoran Li, as the sensei had said. I'm looking forward to know you guys and befriend you." He gave a charming smile, making the girls look at him dreamily. Sakura rolled her eyes. She admitted that he was quite handsome, but her classmates overreacted.

"Syaoran Li, your seat is at the back of Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, please raise up you hand." As Syaoran neared her, he recognized her and whispered, "Nice to see you again." Sakura merely nodded her head to be polite. Tomoyo gave a small squeal and grinned knowingly at the boy. "Hi, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." She took out her hand and he shooked it warmly. "Thank you, Daidouji."

Tomoyo then look at her best friend, who became very stiff, her mouth in a thin line. She grinned even more.

That day during lunch, Syaoran was followed by a group of girls, most who were cheerleaders and thirsty for popularity.

"Hey Syaoran Li, my name is Manimiko Hernes, (A/N: a name I just wrote cause I don't know Japanese at all. ) care to have lunch with me now?" "Syaoran, I'm the leader of the cheerleading group, practice today at 1:10 pm. Come and watch me kay?"Yet, Syaoran ignored them with a polite smile and walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo, who were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, eating their homemade lunch boxes.

"I'm sorry, Daidouji and Kinomoto. Maybe I join you for lunch?" Sakura glared at him while Tomoyo smiled mischieviously once more. Sakura just told her about the meeting of her and Syaoran. "Of course Syaoran Li, we're very glad to." Tomoyo stole one look from the corner of her eye and sighed, thinking dreamily, 'This is another start of a beautiful relationship.'

Tomoyo and Syaoran started to talk automatically, while Sakura kept her mouth tightly shut, eating her lunch silently, aware of the astonish glares sent towards her. She knew that they thought that Tomoyo was a right pair for Syaoran, for she was beautiful and smart, with multi talents. Yet for Sakura, the man-hater and cold, in others opinion, was impossible to attract Syaoran's attention. Yet, Sakura actually was a dark horse, who was not only great in all athletics sports, but was also good in her grades, only that her teacher and Tomoyo knew it though.

Sakura also had the looks, but she always hid her beautiful, large emerald eyes behind her thick-rimmed glasses. To her, clothes were only to wear, not a thing added to one self to make one look more attractive. Her clothes were always over-sized, in shades of black and gray. Secretly though, she worked as a model for various magazines, who joined only for the sake of her best friend, and her false name was Cherry Blossom.

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted out loudly, Tomoyo looked at her friend in annoyance, as she was just thinking of how Sakura and Syaoran would look as a couple. "As I was saying, Tomoyo, you shouldn't have asked Li to join us. You know how embarrassing I was? Everyone was looking at us!"

"Sakura, calm down. I think that…" Sakura's mobile phone started to ring, and she apologized quickly to Tomoyo before picking up the phone. "Hello, yes? Cherli, okay. I'll come now. Fine." She hung up and apologized to Tomoyo once more. "I'm sorry, the 'Teens Life' Magazine is wanting me to give a shot now. I'm really sorry Tomoyo, I can't walk you home today."

"It's okay, Sakura. It was me who persuaded you to join at first. Run along quickly. Bye, and good luck."

Sakura dashed off, her short ponytail bouncing behind her back.

"Typical Sakura…" Tomoyo said fondly.

To be continued

----------------------------------------

What should I do? This story is getting dumber again….grabs hair ARRRRR! I was not born to be a writer so why try it? Well, I'll still have to finish this stupid story though… like I promised. Please R&R. Thank you very much. (I won't blame you if you stop reading :P I'd do the same…)


	4. Realization

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter Four

Realization

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

HEY EVERYONE, I CHANGED CHERLI (SAKURA'S MANAGER) INTO KAHO. Please take note of this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome here, Sakura." A woman in her early 30s and smiled uncontrollably at the teen's form she just greeted, her long, red hair trembling on her back.

Sakura was in a mess after having been rushing to the skyscraper in the center of the street. Bits of her honey brown hair stuck out in various places, sweating trickling down her face, and her clothes were in disorder.

"Hi, Kaho. What is it this time?" Sakura panted.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you, but you'll be the model in the 'Zilver Wings" (AN: hehe… :P) magazine for four weeks. It's a very popular magazine among teenagers nowadays. The magazine publishes every week, so you'll be the cover girl and also be interviewed. You know, this would greatly boost up your fame. By the way, this week's theme is 'Midnight glamour'. Put this thing on and I'll lead you to the agent of the magazine."

It was then that Sakura saw the dark blue, satin material being held in Kaho's arms. Kaho shoved the clothing to Sakura and pushed her towards the dressing room.

After two hours, Sakura was dressed and made up. She came out from the dressing room and Kaho gasped.

Sakura was dressed in a strapless evening gown, which hung to her figure nicely. Her hair was let down and reached her chest. Her midnight color makeup and the necklace with a dark blue cherry blossom pendent fastened on her collarbone, made Sakura look beautiful.

Sakura looked embarrassed after hearing Kaho's gasps, and was reluctant when her manager took her hand and walked her towards the agent of the "Zilver Wings" magazine.

Sakura looked down, even after they'd reach her new manager, and did not look up until she heard his voice.

"Welcome, Cherry Blossom. Your outfit looks great, and I hope that we'll have a great time working together."

Sakura's head shot instantly upwards by the familiar voice, and was faced by no one other than Li Syaoran.

Syaoran seemed shocked to see the face of his new model. Beside the fact that she looked so angelic, her face seemed so familiar, and yet, he couldn't recall the person that resembled her. He shook the thought away. Seeing Sakura's shocked face, he chuckled softly and misunderstood that it was his age that surprised her, and started to explain to her.

"I admit that this is my first job as an agent of this magazine. My father used to be the manager here, but since I am to handle the Li corporation one day after my father, he reckoned that this would be good practice for me. So, it's time for us to work now. Come along."

Syaoran walked towards the shooting center, with Sakura following closely behind him.

While Sakura was concentrating on doing the shot, she was not beware of the intense amber eyes that looked straight at her without wandering away.

After the shooting, Sakura was so tired that she would have left the place immediately to go home, until Syaoran walked towards her and offer her a drive home.

"Hey Cherry Blossom, do you want a ride home with me? It's quite late, and you seem tired."

Sakura was about to accept when something hit her suddenly.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to bother you."

Syaoran tried again, but was still refused by a panic looking Sakura.

Sakura rushed away quickly without waiting for a response.

'Whew, that was close. I guess I'll have to stay away from him from now on. Luckily, I wasn't caught." Sakura breathed a sigh of relieve after running away from him.

The next day, Sakura told the event to Tomoyo, except hiding the thing about Li Syaoran, she knew that Tomoyo would love to match make Sakura, especially when Sakura clearly saw that Tomoyo had her eyes on Syaoran already. Telling her about Li would just worsen the matter.

Unfortunately, Tomoyo had invited Syaoran to join for lunch again, who chatted with great enthusiasm, and occasionally trying to make Sakura join in.

However, the less Sakura talked, the more Syaoran stared at her with confusion clearly written on his face.

'I was so sure that Sakura isn't Ying Fa, but… why does her facial expressions look so much like her even when she's frowning?'

Soon after Syaoran had finished lunch, the members of the newly formed fans club, featuring Li Syaoran, rushed towards him and separated him from the two girls.

"Hey Syaoran, why do you always hang out with Sakura and Tomoyo? Sakura has definitely no taste in clothes, and her temper is so fiery. I always wonder why Tomoyo hangs out with her. You know, you don't have to stick with them, you have a lot of other friends, such as me. So, let's walk together afterschool." Manimiko said, with her fake smile plastered on her made up face.

"Thanks, but I choose my own friends, and I don't like people poking behind my friends' back. By the way, the answer is no." With those words, Syaoran shot an icy look at Manimiko and left.

Manimiko was so shocked by his cold words that she was speechless. No one had ever spoken so rudely to her, or rejected her offer, not even Sakura or Tomoyo. But, she guessed that she could pass Syaoran once for his good looks.

'Well, I'll not give up so easily. I'll find some way to get him to be mines, after I break up with Kurama. ( AN: I just go this name from some anime cartoon :P) Sakura and Tomoyo, don't you guys thank that you can ever beat me.' Manimiko smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, Sakura suddenly froze and realized why Li Syaoran looked so familiar. Her eyes were filled with hatred from the past that she had been trying so desperately to forget.

'Li Syaoran, little wolf… Li Xiao Lang… I'll never forgive you!'

To be continued….

Okay, another lame chapter. Please continue to R&R though. Once again, I want to ask you if you have any revenge plans for Sakura. Some people think that Sakura should make him fall in love with her and then break his heart. But I think that it's too common though.


	5. Sick

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter Five

Sick

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

'No wonder he looked so familiar… His chestnut hair, amber eyes… and his father also used to own the Li corporation. Li Xiao Lang, I am going to take revenge on you. No matter what it takes to accomplish it.' Sakura thought before dozing off in her bed.

Hate had eaten away Sakura's sanity, making her become mad with revenge.

During school days, every time Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran's intense amber eyes, her heart would skip a beat, and her mind would immediately be busy, thinking of her revenge plan.

"Sakura Kinomoto, since you are clearly daydreaming during your Mathematics lesson, I assume that you must know this subject well enough, although I don't see it in your tests. Stand up and answer this question." Tereda-sensei looked annoyed at her.

Sakura stared dotted- eyed at the problem on the black board. "Uhhh…" She had always failed Mathematics, her weakest and most hateful subject, let alone algebra, her worst worst worst topic ever.

Sakura was about to give up until a whisper was heard from the back.

"2x3+xz+y"

Sakura immediately said the answer without thinking, and got a very astonished expression from her teacher.

Tereda- sensei looked as if he had just seen a cow jumping over the moon.

"Very good, Sakura," Tereda- sensei smiled at her, being relieved that his hard work over this student was finally paying off. "but, you should still listen to your class."

"Hai."

After Sakura sat back down awkwardly, sensation flowed back and she realized in dismay, that Syaoran was the answer giver. She blushed involuntarily, not knowing why though, and didn't see the mixture of a smirk and a fond look on Syaoran's face, to a certain girl in front of him.

Manimiko saw all this commotion, and glared at Sakura.

'Why does Syaoran like that girl so much?' She thought strangely.

After school, when Sakura had just rejected Syaoran's offer to walk her home, Manimiko catched up Syaoran's lone figure, she questioned him.

" Look, I don't know why you're always sticking around me. I try to be nice to you but that doesn't mean that I like you, especially after your comment about Kinomoto and Daidouji. And, it's none of your business about my personal life."

With that, he quickened his pace and left a shocked Manimiko frozen on her spot, her dyed golden hair with streaks of brown flowing with the wind.

'Li Syaoran, that's the last straw. I'll make you pay for acting like this towards me." Manimiko's fiery eyes were filled with determination and hate.

After he went back his home, which was so tidy that it seemed as though there were nobody living there, he immediately bounced in his bed and fell asleep quickly. Back in Hong Kong, schools didn't start so early. (A/N: That's so not true. Schools in HK usually starts at about… 7:30 am.)

Unfortunately, he was waken up shortly after having the nightmare about a certain incident seven years ago.

Ever since he had arrived at Japan, somehow, every dream he had was about the past, the part when he took out Ying Fa's mother's photo and shredded it into pieces.

Every time, he would wake up, his forehead wet with sweat, and feel regretful and pained.

'Oh, how I wish I can meet Ying Fa again and apologize to her, and yet, It's already too late…"

Suddenly, he felt very dizzy and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he felt very hot and was so tired he couldn't move.

It was morning, he struggled to get out of bed and changed into his uniform. He fell down on the floor twice, but his determination made him go school, dressed but hungry, as he did not have enough energy to cook himself some breakfast.

That day, the first two lessons were physical education, and they had a mini contest of a 200m dash.

Sakura and Syaoran were the last two competitors.

When they had both reached 100 m together, Syaoran suddenly felt the dizziness coming back again and fell onto the floor.

The whole class gasped, and Sakura immediately rushed to Syaoran and stood him up.

"Thank you. Kinomoto."

Sakura blushed and immediately left go of him, but realizing that he was falling back down, she put her hands back on his shoulders and pushed him up again. Her face turning beet red.

"Are you okay, Li?" Sakura whispered to him, concerned.

"Yeah." Li bit his lips in pain and forced out a faint smile to Sakura.

"Stop trying to be okay when you know that you're not!" Sakura practically shouted at him. Then she said softly to him. "Go back home now and have a rest."

Tereda-sensei rushed towards them. "Sakura is right. Syaoran, go home now and have a rest. You're having a flu too!"

After school, Tomoyo pulled Sakura quickly out of the classroom without saying a word.

"Hey, wait a minute, Tomoyo, where are you taking me to?"

"Too see Syaoran of course, silly."

"No wait, why should we visit him?" Sakura tried to protest but couldn't refuse when Tomoyo looked at her with shocked eyes.

"What? You were so concerned about him earlier! What's the matter?"

"Nothing… fine, fine. I'll go. Don't pull me."

When they reached the door of Syaoran's mansion, Sakura gaped.

It was huge and creepy, even a bit larger than Tomoyo's!

A device next to the gates entering the house said in Syaoran's voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Tomoyo and Sakura." Tomoyo said to the device.

"Wait a minute."

The gates opened and the two best friends slowly entered the mansion.

Syaoran stood at the doorstep of the mansion.

"Hello." Tomoyo greeted.

"Hi" Although only Tomoyo greeted Syaoran, Syaoran diverted his eyes to Sakura's when saying the greeting.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked timidly.

She had made up her mind, until the day Syaoran was cured, she would forget about the revenge part.

"Yeah. Follow me."

He walked into the living room with two girls tagging along behind him.

Sakura slowly looked around the surroundings, and was very astonished. At her house, it was not very messy, but at least, there were always some books or magazines lying on the couch. However, in Syaoran's house, everything was so tidy it seemed unreal.

"Where's the kitchen, Li?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they reached a table with some couches.

"Err… there." Syaoran looked awkward, but still pointed the direction of the kitchen.

"Sit down and relax. I'm going to prepare some drinks."

"But, you're my guest…" Syaoran tried to protest, but was stopped by a stern looking Sakura.

"Mr, you're sick and so I'm going to prepare the drinks. Understand?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura left for the kitchen. Syaoran looked adoringly at the back of her figure.

After a moment, Sakura came back and put the tray, carrying three cups, on the table.

She handed one to Tomoyo, and the other one to Syaoran.

"This hot drink is honey milk. It's very yummy, and is good when you're having a flu."

Syaoran took a drank and closed his eyes, trying to favor the taste as long as possible before he tasted the yummy liquid again.

"Wow, Sakura, how'd you ever thought of this drink?" Tomoyo questioned her friend unbelievably.

"Well, Touya used to make this for me when I was sick. I reckon you guys will like it since I'm crazy over it!" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran looked at Sakura intently before he asked her, "Kinomoto, did you used to live in some place besides Japan?"

Sakura was taken back by the question, but managed to croak out the answer after a while.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"…"

Sakura stood up quickly and said ignoring Syaoran, after finding that all of her classmates had finished drinking the honey milk, "I'll go wash the cups now."

After that, Sakura took up her schoolbag and dragged it over her shoulder.

"Sorry for bothering you. We'll leave now."

Sakura dragged Tomoyo's hand and walked out of the mansion quickly, without looking at Syaoran.

When Sakura went back to her house, she ran to her room and slammed the door close.

Then, she fell on the floor, putting her head between her hands, and started to cry.

'Why did you ask me that, Xiao Lang, have you already found out? Please don't, please don't, I beg you!'

To be continued…

Yeah! Have you realized, everyone, that I have written more than usual, about…400 words:D AND… I have also updated sooner than usual. I have to admit though, that I'm starting to feel lost… every chapter takes a lot of brain work, as I've kept on burning my bridges without my knowing…

**HELP!** I still don't know what revenge Sakura should have on Syaoran… I think that having no revenge in the end is too perfect… **sigh**

Anyway, R&R and I'll be soooooooo happy that I'll fly to the moon:P


	6. Closer

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter Six

Closer

A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone… but I just wish there were more.. sigh. Well, please continue reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

Soon after their visit, Syaoran had recovered, and could go to school.

His having lunch with the girls, and walking Sakura home had become a routine. Although Sakura considered this as a living nightmare, she could not do anything about it.

'Curses! Why can't he just leave me alone? It's so annoying that he keeps on sticking around me. Oh, Li Xiao Lang, how I wish I could have thought of a plan to make you pay dearly.'

After school, Sakura and Syaoran were walking back home together again. Unknown by her, her thoughts appeared on her expression, and her fists were curled into tight balls.

"Daijoubu?" Not missing this act, Syaoran asked her, concerned.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted abruptly, and she didn't know what to say but apologize.

"Gomen ne, I wasn't listening."

Her lips tucked upwards, and flashed him a very, very, very rare smile, which made him stop on his tracks, and his heart did a little flip.

When Sakura realized the facial expression she just did, she immediately frowned and walked quickly.

"Goodbye, Li-kun."

"Nani?"

"I've reached my home…" Sakura pointed at her house at the sidewalk and said awkwardly.

"Oh… goodbye Kinomoto."

After she had left, he was left with his own thoughts.

'It is so strange. When ever I'm with her, I cannot help but feel happy, and keep on smiling. What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before.'

Without him knowing, his cold barrier had begun to melt against a certain girl called Sakura Kinomoto, or Ying Fa, and love had begun to blossom between the two dense teenagers.

After Sakura went home, she checked the family's schedule board, and was delighted to find that her father was going to do some research after school, and onii-chan, expected, was going for work again. Both were coming home late, so she had the whole house to herself.

She went to the fridge and took out the pudding otou-san had made for her, and grinned. He had also left a very large dish of spaghetti in tomato sauce, enough for four people for dinner.She was really lucky to have a father who was great in every aspect.

While she ate the pudding, she turned on the television. It was broadcasting some kind of movie, and she watched it contentedly, until suddenly, electricity of the whole house ran out.

It was when Sakura finally realized that the windows of the house flew opened, and the curtains blew in and out. Shadows were also spilling into the floor. It looked like creepy hands, trying to get a hold of her.

With that, Sakura screamed and dropped the half- eaten pudding on the couch, scrambled up, and dashed out of the house, with a loud bang.

No matter how cool and collected she seems to be at most times, her being scared of ghosts has never ever been abandoned.

She ran aimlessly forwards in the dark, heart beating quickly, until she reached the Tomoeda Beach and halted. The streetlamps were standing there, lighting the environment, and so she went there for comfort.

Plopping on the sand, she almost immediately realized that it was a great mistake. Although the streetlamps were glowing softly, it didn't hide the creepiness of the movement of the sea waves. They rolled back and forth, the sound was deep and loud.

Also, the sea breeze was blowing strongly, and seemed to be monsters teasing with her hair.

Sakura whimpered and hid her head between the gap of her legs.

Suddenly, something tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and Sakura screamed, running backwards and unfortunately, tripped on a small rock and fell.

She saw a blur and the object ran towards her, and grabbed her wrist, but she had already lost her balance, and pulled the object down with her into the sea.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and yelled.

"Help! I am caught by a ghost! Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

"What are you saying?"

Hearing the familiar voice, she slowly opened her eyelids, only to find a pair of intense brown eyes staring right back at her, questioning. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. It was no other than Li Syaoran.

Syaoran stood up and held out a hand.

"Unless you want to catch a cold, you had better get out of the freezing water."

"Hoe?"

Anything was better than seeing a ghost, even if it were her worst enemy. She took his hand and he lifted her up.

"What are you doing here alone, Kinomoto?"

It was then when Sakura saw what he was wearing. He was in an oversized plain white shirt and short, black pants, with a towel wrapped around his neck, which were all soaking wet.

She blushed crimson, feeling embarrassed, and well, maybe, it was something else that she did not realize.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Yeah."

"So, Kinomoto, can you tell me your reason sitting all alone on the sand, shivering. I was jogging, and saw you, so I…" remember the incident a moment earlier, he broke into a fit of laughter.

"Li- kun, you may not think that it is a big deal, but, I am scared of ghosts, and for you to do that!" Sakura stammered, and her cheeks flamed red again when she saw him continue to laugh.

"Fine, laugh as much as you want. Goodbye, Li- kun." She grew hot and walked away when her partner suddenly stopped laughing and got a firm hold of her arm.

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry. "

"Apology accepted."

She was about to walk away when she realized that he was still holding her arm.

"Kinomoto, you're so not leaving like that."

"What?"

He pointed to her clothings, and she whispered, "Oh my!"

He ran away from her for a second, and quickly returned, bearing a folded towel and another oversized T- shirt. He shoved the things to her.

"Change into this."

"But, Li- kun, aren't these your clothes?"

Sakura tried to protest, but was immediately stopped by the death glare from Syaoran.

He said darkly, "I said, change."

She pouted and ran towards the nearest female's changing room, unable to hear Syaoran's muffled chuckle.

'I absolutely cannot believe that this death glare I had always been bearing in Hong Kong has such a great effect even on this tomboy!'

Then, his eyes widened in shock.

'Wait a minute. Just then, wasn't she wearing a **right- sized** spaghetti top and jean shorts?'

But he wasn't left for his thoughts long enough to analyze Sakura's personality, since she ran towards him shortly after, wearing his favorite green shirt.

When she approached him, she heard his stomach give a low but loud rumble, she smiled, making his breathing stopped short. It was very rare for her to smile, at least in his profile. Although feeling embarrassed, he really would like to give another one to make her smile last longer.

Sakura looked at her watch and shrieked.

"Oh my, it's already eight pm! Li- kun, ummm, would you like to have dinner in my house?"

"Sure."

"Is pasta alright?"

"Yup."

Sakura started off by a jog, which Syaoran caught up easily. After that, a competition began between the two.

Each of them picked up their speed slowly until they both reached their limits and was running like the wind.

When they reached the Kinomoto residence after twenty minutes, they were out of breath.

"Li-kun, you're very good at running."

"You too. I've finally met my match."

Sakura opened the door and the two entered.

Sakura went to the kitchen to prepare the spaghetti and Syaoran sat on the couch casually. Just as he had settled down himself, he felt something squishy underneath him, and felt his shirt getting wet.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Li-kun?"

When she realized the familiar yellow and brown thing flattened on his back, she covered her mouth and gasped. It was the pudding her father had made for her!

"I'm so sorry. Umm."

She rushed into her onii-chan's room and took out a button-up shirt and a pair of knee- length pants.

"Here, please take a bath."

He took the clothes from her hand, and their hands brushed pass each other's briefly, but was enough to make both teenagers flush.

After taking a bath, he came out and saw that two dishes of spaghetti over tomato sauce was already lying on the dining table, while the girl was still making the tea.

They ate in a comfortable silence, not finding any topic to chat about.

When they were about to finish, she heard her doorbell ring, and her onii-chan's voice. "I'm back from work."

Touya entered and was extremely pissed out to find a boy of her sister's age sitting on the dining table, eating spaghetti.

"Sakura, who is he? And why is he wearing MY clothes?"

Sakura forced a smile and said uneasily, "Umm, he's Li Syaoran, my classmate from Hong Kong."

She knew how overprotective and intimidate Touya could be towards her.

Expectedly, Touya glared at Syaoran during the dinner, and became even more annoyed to find that he was showing no fear at all, but was glaring straight back at him.

After dinner, Syaoran requested to leave shortly after. Sakura looked apologetic and walked him to the doorstep.

"Gomen ne, Li-kun, onii-chan is too overprotective about me, and doesn't let anyone near me except Tomoyo- chan."

He stopped on his tracks and turned around, smiling warmly at her.

"It is okay. By the way, thank you for the dinner, it was delicious."

Sakura suddenly felt very hot and offered to walk him to the bus stop, but he refused and bid her farewell.

After Sakura went back home, Touya glared outside to where Syaoran had just walked past and murmered.

"A kaijuu befriending a gaki, it is really unheard of before in this world. Be careful kaijuu, don't think him as food and swallow him one day."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and her hair flared up in madness and walked towards him, stomping her feet on top of his and yelled.

"Sakura is not a kaijuu, and Li-kun is not a gaki. Why, onii-chan, do you have to keep everyone at a distance from me by scaring them away?" Without waiting for his reply, she stamped to her room and locked it.

"Because," Touya murmured softly, "I am afraid that they will take my most precious thing away from me." And then, he looked up at Sakura's room and smiled gently.

To be continued soon …

Hello everyone. Haven't you guys realized that I have made some progress again? TWO THOUSAND WORDS! YEAH! Oh my, I am now being obsessed with Cardcaptor Sakura again, so I can't resist the temptation to slip a few things here and there just like the original series.

Anyway, I just found out a very good website that broadcasts a lot of videos, including Cardcaptor Sakura:D

It is: (I think a lot of people know about this site though… I'm sooooo outdated)

Please Read and REVIEW, or I'll… MWUHAHAHAHA! .''''''''' (sweatdrops)


	7. Feelings of the past

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter Seven

Feelings of the past   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Sakura, there's another shooting again today… do you remember it Sakura? Sakura!"

"Let me sleep onii-chan, it's Sunday today, not to mention summer vacation!"  
Tomoyo watched as Sakura tossed over and mumbled something. She sighed, deciding to take some extreme measures on her.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Toooommmooooyyooo-chan! I'm going to kill you!"  
One minute, Sakura was sleeping peacefully, and the other minute, she was chasing Tomoyo around her permanent bedroom which Sonomi designed for her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo giggled, out of breath. "But you know, you wouldn't wake up unless I use this method, and you are really so kawaii dripping wet!"

"But you didn't have to dump a bucket of water, ice cold, on me!"

Tomoyo suddenly stopped and looked at her watch, causing Sakura to almost collide onto her.

"Sakura-chan!" She screamed suddenly, causing Sakura to wince painfully.

"Your shooting starts in 40 minutes ! Go to the bathroom and change immediately!"

"Hoe!" 

After 10 minutes, with alarming speed, Sakura managed to brush her teeth and changed into the very troublesome dress.

Kaho had given in after being begged by Tomoyo for the millionth time about making the clothes for Sakura during the shot for the 'Zilver Wings' magazine.

Sakura breathed heavily before coming out of the bathroom, and expectedly, heard the squealing kawaii-s and was being video taped by an over-hyper Tomoyo.

Sakura was wearing a sleeveless thigh length white summer dress. The shoulder of the dress were covered with frills, and cherry blossom patterns were scattered all over the dress. A light pink sash with pale green leaves was also tied onto her waist, adding a touch to the simple yet cute dress.

After another 20 minutes, Tomoyo had finished giving her a pale pink makeup and braided her hair with a shiny white ribbon.?(A/N: Okay, I know I suck at this. First, I don't like to watch modeling channels, and I couldn't care less about what I wear everyday, I HATE SHOPPING! And I just want to add that for my Sewing class-a shirt, I got-------3/10! Can you just imagine it? I've also never put make up before, so I also don't know anything about it. So, please forgive me.)

Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura out to the front door, and waited for Sakura to put on her white, high-heeled sandals before pulling her outside to the limo at the gate.

"Hop inside. Wish you luck Sakura-chan, you look sooo adorable!"

Sakura continued to wave to Tomoyo's retreating figure until she was totally out of sight.  
Not long after, the limo came to a halt, and a bunch of women in black suits and sunglasses opened the door for her and bowed low.

"Good luck, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura sweat dropped and immediately bowed back, fidgeting uncomfortably.

After the women left, Sakura walked inside the building she previously did before.

"Welcome again. I see that you're fully dressed in the infamous designer Douji's handmade dress. It is great, just like always."

A hand clasped gently on Sakura's shoulder and made her almost jump.   
Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran.

Suddenly, he looked at her strangely.

"Miss Cherry Blossom, have we met before? You look so very familiar."

"No, no, of course not, that, I'm sure of."

Sakura denied hastily, making the amber eyes opposite her give a suspicious glint.

"Okay, if you are so sure about it."

Syaoran guided Sakura to the shooting area and gave her the instructions.

"You know, it's summer vacation now, that's why you're in a summer dress. Please smile and act adorable."

If Sakura was new at this, it would almost be impossible for her to look adorable, since she frowns all the time in real life. But since she's a profession, she did it at ease, and had time to catch a glimpse of Syaoran time from time.

'She's so different from all the other models I've gone out with. They're always hanging onto me and trying to look cute to catch my attention. Cherry blossom doesn't care for my looks or status, and for such a famous model, it's kind of strange that she seems to be so shy when not on spotlight. She's a very interesting girl indeed. Who does she make me remind of?' 

After two and a half hours, they were done and the crew was going out for a buffet to celebrate Syaoran's birthday.

Sakura tried to back out, but could not, since it was also celebrating the 5th anniversary of the

'Zilver Wings' magazine. Kaho said that it was rude to refuse something like that, so in the end, she went, and unfortunately, she happened to sit right next to Li Syaoran, since she was the cover girl.

"Cheers to Syaoran and Cherry Blossom!" The crew chanted happily.

"Hey Cherry Blossom," Syaoran smiled, helping her up, "let's go out first."  
Sakura turned her head forcefully.

"I'm not hungry, you guys go first, I'll look after your belongings." 

"After all, I'm the birthday boy, I insist that you come with me." Syaoran smiled mischievously, Sakura gulped but went after him all the same.

"So, Cherry Blossom, tell me about yourself." Syaoran took a plate and walked with her.

"What is there to tell?"

Cherry Blossom was famous in Japan, however, no one knew her real identity, and Syaoran had made a bet to his employees that he would find out her true identity in two months, or he'd add 10000 yen to each of his employee each month. Besides, he really was itching to find out her identity.

"Like, your real name, age, address etc."

"Li, as if I'm really going to tell you."

"Fine, but I'll find out anyway, even without your help."

"I don't think so."

Although Sakura seemed to be cool about it, inside, she was trembling with fear.

'What if he really found out?' 

After the buffet, while everyone had a great time, Sakura clearly did not enjoy herself.

"So, Cherry Blossom, I'll send you home." Syaoran offered wickedly.

"Sure." 

Her immediate answer made him hesitate.

Originally, he thought that she would refuse and take a taxi. Then he could follow her and find her home. But now, it seems as if she'd already found out about his plan and clearly was not going to let it happen. 

"Follow me. Where's your destination?"

Sakura told him Tomoyo mansion's address, and he drove her there, knowing that it was definitely not her house.

"So, why are you so secretive about your identity? It's not a big deal. In fact, celebrities, especially when they're like you, still going to school, they would be more than happy to reveal themselves for a better treatment."

"And, it's none of your business."

Syaoran was shocked at her coldness.

'She really is very sensitive about her identity.'

Never did any one dared to speak to him that way. All knew that he could be very nice to you, but if you angered him, he would make you pay the consequences. No, he was wrong, there was an exceptional from a long time ago that he would never ever forget.

Flashback   
_"Li Xiao Lang, I've had enough. Ever since I moved in, you always bullied me, but I forgave you. But how dare you rip my only photo of my mother in pieces. Don't you know how much she means to me… even if she was gone when I was three?" Her voice began to rise slowly. The boy shuddered involuntarily. "My mother once said to me, hate was a very strong word, and I must never use it unwisely, for I would hurt other people's feelings deeply. But now, I'll have to say this… Li Xiao Lang, I hate you, I hate you very much!" And without leaving another word, she ran away, away from the alley, away from him. Drops of water hit the ground but she didn't care_

End of Flashback

"You know what, cherry blossom?"

Syaoran broke the silence quietly.

"I've done something a long long time ago that I'll never forgive myself. I never told this to anyone before because I am ashamed of it, but I can't contain it anymore."

Sakura looked at Syaoran with surprise. Was her ears deceiving her, or did she hear a tint of sadness in the voice of the 'always cheerful' boy?

She saw the boy take a deep breath before starting his story.

"When I was eight, in Hong Kong" Sakura shuddered involuntarily. "there was a nice girl called Ying Fa in my class. I secretly had a crush on her, and yet, I didn't dare to tell her. So, I always bullied her, hoping to make her notice me. One day, I went overboard and pushed her into an alley and tried to force her to say 'I love you.' I pretended that I was joking, but I wasn't, I really wanted her to say it. I thought that she would say it, but she didn't. In anger, I took out the only picture of her mother, who already went to heaven, and threatened that if she didn't say those three words, I would tear the photo."

He was too absorbed in the telling of the incident that he didn't see that the emerald eyes of the girl next to him grew glassy, barely able to keep the tears from falling.

He looked aimlessly forward, his eyes growing tender, and he bitterly laughed.

"She was so headstrong. My demon took over and I tore the photo into pieces. Ying Fa tried to retrieve the pieces, but some of them were already carried away by the wind."

"She looked back at me with the scariest expression I've ever seen. It was a mixture of extreme hatred and despise, and I've never seen her use that before. She told me that she hated me and left. The next day, her whole family left and I never saw them again."

Syaoran pulled over to Tomoyo's mansion.

He put his head on the driving wheel, making his voice become muffled and unclear. "I regret it so much. Ever since, I've been having the nightmare over and over again. The scariest part is her expression when she said that she hated me. She was always so sweet and kind, and because of me…"

A drop of water streamed down from the driving wheel to Syaoran's pants. It was then when Sakura realized that the glistening liquid were tears.

She stretched out her hand, but withdrew it slowly.

"Maybe," Sakura whispered softly, "maybe, you've already met her, and she's forgiven you eh, Li-san?"

Syaoran looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Arigato." 

To be continued…   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
How's that? Terrible? Okay okay, I know that. Hope you haven't forgotten about the first chapter, read it again.

Although some one has send me an email recently requesting for a bit of ET, I don't know, I personally hate the ET combination, it really is "ET"! Although both are mature and have black hair, Eriol possesses Clow Reed's memories and everything, he is actually a "Help! I'm an adult trapped inside a child's body!"

But, if you guys REALLY want them, please submit a review to me, and if you really want it, I guess I can add it.

Yeah! I'm sooooooooooo really happy! Now, I can write 2000 words at ease, hmm… but of course, most of the additional things are rubbish. Once again, I beg your forgiveness for the descriptions of the clothes and make up Sakura wears, it's like, totally ET to me!  
Now, you guys be good kiddos and Read and Review my story or I'll… (gives malicious smile)… let me think, what is Lucy Van Pelt's famous doing?


	8. Sayonara, Sakura

Revenge is sweet, love is sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter Eight

Sayonara, Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo shouted and Sakura broke out from her trance.

"Hoe?"

"What is the matter with you? Ever since yesterday, you've become so quiet, did anything happen?"

"No, of course not."

Sakura fidgeted nervously with the hem of her school skirt. Yesterday night's event still played over and over again. She could still picture him, guilty and depressed. Should she forgive him, it seemed like he was really sorry. But could she? After all the years, it still hurt. People always say that time would erase all our pains, but in reality, it didn't.

"Hey guys."

Tomoyo tore her worried gaze from Sakura and looked up to see Syaoran running towards them.

He stopped in front of them. His bangs stuck to his face due to the sweat, his face puffing red, and he was gasping for breath.

"Wow, Li-kun, this is the first time you're so late."

"Hai. I was… thinking of some things."

He turned to look at Sakura, who still had her head down, playing with her skirt.

"Kinomoto?"

"Uh, Tomoyo-chan, I need to go to the classroom to finish my homework, ja ne!"

Before Tomoyo could react, Sakura bursted away from them to the entrance of the school.

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other in confusion. They didn't have any homework.

Syaoran felt his heart sank. During these months, Sakura had eased up on him and they were actually on speaking terms, why was she suddenly avoiding him again?

Just then, a girl approached them, winked at Syaoran and spoke to Tomoyo, who looked apologetic at Syaoran, saying that she needed to go to a choir meeting and left with the girl.

Syaoran slowly made his way to the school when suddenly, something attracted his attention.

He picked the object up and saw that it was a homemade pink purse with a pink circle around a star with wings at the front. (A/N: Just think of Sakura's staff.) Below it was a name sown on it- Sakura Kinomoto.

He shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket, deciding to give it back when he saw her in class.

Unfortunately, every time Syaoran tried to approach Sakura, she always found an excuse to get away from him, which made him very frustrated.

She was so unpredictable, and it was annoying him.

He didn't notice it, but Tomoyo realized that Sakura was becoming wamer to everyone after Syaoran came.

'I hope you'll be the one to change her, Li-kun.'

Ever since the day when the Manimiko incident happened, Manimiko disappeared suddenly. Although Syaoran was very glad about it, Tomoyo was worried.

She knew that Manimiko was one that would do anything to get the things she wanted, and she wouldn't give up until she got it. Somehow, she got a bad feeling about it, but she couldn't say it to Syaoran for she had no proof.

After the school bell rang, indicating that it was the end of another school day, Syaoran tried one last attempt to give the purse back to Sakura.

He turned around and saw her begin to put on her school bag to leave, her expression hurried and nervous.

He quickly fished for her purse just as Sakura walked away.

"Kinomoto, I got your purse!"

Too late, Sakura quickened her pace once she heard him call her, and was out of sight before he could speak another word.

He sighed and began to put the purse back into his pocket when a thought occurred to him. Maybe Sakura's address was in her purse and he could return it back to her before he went home.

He hesitated, but finally flipped it open, and was greeted by shock, making him almost fall off his chair.

In the invisible plastic holder which you usually put your card in, there was a small photo. It was not just any ordinary photo though. It was not complete, you could see that someone had once ripped it, for some pieces were missing, and there was cracks in the places where duct tape stuck the pieces together.

It was the photo of Ying Fa's mother.

It was the photo he had ripped.

It was the photo Sakura owned.

Sakura was Ying Fa.

He smacked his forehead with the purse.

He should have realized it earlier. Ying Fa was Sakura in Chinese. They had the same identical emerald eyes and honey brown hair. And yet, those once bright and happy eyes that he loved so much has dimmed, because of his stupid mistake.

No wonder she looked so shock when she heard his name, and showed hatred and coldness towards him. In fact, he was surprised that she hadn't tried to hurt him. But somehow, he felt something when he encountered Sakura at the beach, and the time he was sick, she was so nice to him, he knew that those feelings weren't fake. Why?

He did found Sakura's address, and with a heavy heart, he slowly made it to the Kinomoto residence.

He rung the doorbell and was relieved when a middle-aged man with twinkling eyes and a warm smile greet him.

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san. I'm Kinomoto's classmate, she forgot something, and I want to return it to her."

Syaoran took out the purse to hand it to Fujitaka, but he didn't take it, instead, his smile widened.

"You went through all the trouble to return it to Sakura? I'm so glad she has such a nice classmate like you. I'll call her and you can hand it to her, she should thank you."

Syaoran frantically waved his head but Fujitaka took no notice as he walked behind the door and shouted.

Shortly after, Sakura came running downstairs and halted when she saw him.

"What are you doing here, Li?" She glared warily at him as she walked slowly towards him.

Syaoran raised up the purse.

"I just came to return this back to you. You dropped it this morning."

Sakura blushed slightly and quickly walked towards him, scolding herself for being so cautious. She thought something was wrong when Syaoran kept approaching her today, but in fact, he only wanted to return her purse. Somehow, he looked different now. He looked stony.

He gave it to her, and she was about to say arigato when suddenly, he spoke to her.

"Sumimasen deshita(I'm sorry), Ying fa."

Sakura didn't move an inch as Syaoran turned around to leave. A sudden gust of wind blew her bangs away from her face to reveal glassy emerald eyes.

'You finally found out.'

---

Syaoran slung his shoulder bag on the sofa carelessly and threw himself on the bed after he reached home.

No wonder he had felt all fluttery when every time he met her. His brain didn't recognize her, but his heart did. After all these years, he was still in love with her. He could almost still hear her sweet laughter and kind words that she sent to everyone who was in need of comfort. Why did he have to be so stupid, forcing her to say the words that he wanted her to say. He knew that she didn't feel the same way, but as the child of the richest and most powerful family in Hong Kong, he always got what he wanted, no one every dared to refuse anything he requested, except her.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang throughout the dark room. Syaoran slowly reached for his cell phone on the small desk next to his bed and pressed a button.

"Moshi moshi."

"Xiao Lang," upon hearing his Chinese name in a smooth and calm voice that he knew so well, he quickly sat up and listened attentively.

"I have found you a fiancée who is a Japanese. She is sweet and has a good background. I want you to come back to Hong Kong as soon as possible to get acquainted with her. You are sixteen now, and have been studying in Japan for half a year, the vacation is over. Since you will take over the clan once you reach adulthood, I want you to learn about the clan and try to manage it so you can be responsible and make the clan your ancestors have been working so hard for become even stronger."

This was too sudden for Syaoran. For once in his life, he had actually been happy. The heavy burden on his shoulder was being forgotten. He didn't want to go back to his old life, where people only saw him as the future of the Li clan, and worked him really hard, and never let him do anything other normal kids could do.

He wanted people to be friends with him because he was Li Xiao Lang, but not because he was the future leader of the famous clan and was rich and powerful. He got that in Japan. He was free to be himself and not feel as if he was being criticized by everything he did. He got that in Japan. He had always known that something was missing in his life, and found it in Japan, love.

And yet, when he thought deeper, he realized that he was bringing Sakura nothing but pain. She deserved be happy, and he was certain that her utopia was a world without him.

He made up his mind, ignoring the tug in his heart.

"Mama, I leave Japan tomorrow morning, please send me a jet."

There was a second of silence.

"Xiao Lang, are you sure? I think you should say goodbye to your classmates and let the school know of your transfer. What about the magazine that you've taken after?"

"It's okay, I'll phone the school and tell them that. The magazine can handle without me."

"Very well. The jet will arrive 7:00 am sharp next day, and Wei will be there."

"Joi Gin." (A/N: Goodbye in Cantonese.)

He put the phone aside and sighed. Better start packing up now if he was to catch the jet tomorrow.

'I wonder who my fiancée is? Mama says as if I know her. Well, she seems to be a nice person.'

He walked to the window and stared momentarily at the stars in the endless blanket of black above him.

"Sayonara…Sakura."

He smiled softly as he whispered the name he had been longing to say for so long.

---

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun has left Japan to go back to Hong Kong!"

Tomoyo rushed to Sakura the next day at school, grabbing tightly on the newspaper. On the cover page were large big bold letters-** Li Xiao Lang, future leader to the Li clan, has gone back to Hong Kong for training.**

Sakura's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it again as she snatched the newspaper from Tomoyo and turned to the page of the details.

"The future leader of the richest and most powerful family in Hong Kong and possibly China- Li Xiao Lang, has left Japan after his vacation and gone back to Hong Kong for serious training, says the current leader of the Li clan, Li Yelan."

Sakura's eyes skipped through all the details only to stop when she saw the interview.

"We had a short interview with the infamous future leader before he left the airport.

Q: Why are you going back to Hong Kong?

A: Since I am to be the leader of the clan after I reach 18, it would be best if I start to train to become one and make the clan stronger.

Q: Are there any other reasons?

A: I have to meet my fiancée my mother has chosen for me and get acquainted with her.

Q: How was your life in Japan?

A: It was nice, kind of like a long vacation.

Q: Did anything special happen?

A: Well, I met a childhood classmate of mine.

Q: Is your classmate a boy or a girl?

A: A girl.

Q: What are your relationships?

A: I don't really know, but one thing for sure, she despises me.

Our reporters have tried to question him further about the topic, unfortunately, his bodyguards stepped between us and led him away from the airport. But one thing for sure, that childhood classmate of his must have played an important role in his life, for the future leader's eyes showed pain when we asked him the last question. Well, who is this girl? For further details, please watch the interview this evening at 6:00 pm in CDF news."

He has a fiancée?

To be continued---

--------------

Okay, I totally hate myself. I reread the story and there are so many mistakes! Let me clear things up.

First, I said that the name of the magazine was "Teens Life", but somehow, I totally forgot about it and changed it to "Zilver Wings". The correct one is "Teens Life".

Second, I said that Syaoran was going to study in F.4D but later changed it to Grade eight, the correct one is the first one.

Also, I know that a lot of you have been questioning about Sakura's constant change of behavior around Syaoran, and I apologize for causing the confusion, because unbeknown by Sakura, she is also falling for Syaoran, so she is very nice to Syaoran and forgets about the incidents momentarily from time to time. After all, what kind of story is that if Sakura hates Syaoran from the start to the end?

Sorry for updating so infrequently, but I am totally in love with High School Musical!

Thanks for reviewing, please continue!

Miya Miho- I'm trying! I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter. How big can your ego get?

Fallen Latte- Aww. Touché. Other fanfics always make me cry too.

Lil-BabYAnG3L- I haven't stopped. I vowed to myself to finish this story no matter if only one person is reading this or not.

Animefreakkagome- Which song? Is it from High School Musical? Probably not. P

Sakura-chan- which one?

Armageddon Angel- The fact that Syaoran thinks Cherry Blossom looks a lot like Ying Fa probably did it, and really, if you think too logically like I did on the other stories in the past, how many stories will be ever written? About the paragraphs, can you tell me if they look better now? Thank you.

Syaoran-cuuutttie- You call that short? Sigh…

LollipopCHAOS- Wow, we're one of a kind. So far, all the SS fans love ET too!

tiffany husky victoria twee...- thanks a lot!

ccs-sprinkler- Really? That's what I thought! But this chapter is "less lame".

sakura kawii- maybe… yup, that's what I thought too, if Sakura was to break Syaoran's heart by being the girlfriend of another person, I think it's too degrading of her to do that.

And so, the great Vivien leaves and tries to fix another one of her terrible stories, so long.


	9. Epilogue

Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter

By Zilver Wings

Chapter 9

Epilogue

---------

Summary: She was once the innocent girl, kind and trusting . Yet, after the incident with her classmate, Li Xiao Lang, she changed. And now, seeing him again, she seeks revenge.

---------

"What should I do?"

18- year old Sakura sighed to herself in the middle of the ballroom, not having any idea why she was in this mess.

Flashback 

Sakura routinely put her hand into the mailbox to check for any mail when a small, white envelope fell out.

She dropped the groceries for a second to pick up the mail and was surprised to find her name written in beautiful cursive.

After she went home, which was empty since her brother had left for university and her father was working even though it was already summer vacation. She opened the letter carefully and in it were an invitation and a map.

The invitation simply read 'Welcome to my 18th birthday masquerade' without any name or signature on it, and the map was one of Hong Kong, with a big red circle on a building Sakura assumed was where the birthday party was to be held.

Feeling puzzled, Sakura immediately phoned her best friend, Tomoyo, to ask about the mysterious party.

"Moshi, moshi, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, who is it speaking?"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! I'm Sakura."

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

"I just got an invitation to some birthday party in Hong Kong, but I don't even have any friends there, what should I do? And it's only a week away too."

Silence greeted her.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, I was just thinking about something. Do you know anything about the age of the person who is holding the party, and where is it?"

"Hai. The person is going to be 18 years old, and the place… I think it's the ball where you've been to last year to promote your clothes. I hear that it's very grand. Whoever person that is much be very rich and powerful!"

"Oh my gosh! Sakura-chan, I'm coming to your house this moment, ja ne!"

With that, the phone went dead, leaving a bewildered Sakura behind.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Shortly after, the doorbell rung and Sakura went to open it to reveal Tomoyo, who was holding a large bag, and her bodyguards outside the gate.

"Daidouji-sama, we will leave now. Please call us when you are ready to go home."

Tomoyo gave them a brief nod before ushering Sakura back into the house.

"Sakura-chan, I need to do all your measurements to make a perfect and kawaii gown for you by tomorrow, so please cooperate."

Sakura raised up her eyebrows.

"You are going to the ball aren't you? It is a grand place isn't it? You'll need an evening gown won't you? So I'll be the one to make it, won't I?"

Without letting Sakura a chance to answer all those questions being bombarded at her, Tomoyo pulled out her measuring tape from her bag and attacked Sakura.

Ten minutes later, after Tomoyo was satisfied with the measurements, she left immediately, saying that she needed as much time as she could to make the perfect gown for Sakura.

The next morning, Tomoyo appeared in Sakura's bedroom and practically dragged Sakura out of her bed.

"Hoe? What are you doing up here so early in the morning, Tomoyo-chan? I want more sleep."

"Oh you pig. Here." Tomoyo gave a light-hearted laugh as she stuffed a huge bag onto Sakura's lap, which was covered in a blanket.

Sakura peered into the opening to find a pair of white high heels and some pink material.

"Take it out."

Tomoyo looked worriedly at Sakura as she pulled out the gown. She gasped when she saw it.

"It's breathtaking."

Sakura whispered softly, and Tomoyo's shoulders relaxed and demanded her to try it on.

It was a light pink off-shoulder satin gown that reached the floor with a small trail being left behind. There was a knee-length opening at the front, so that it showed partly of her slim legs. It was tightened at the waist, but loosened when it reached the hips so it would flow. On it were strings of half transparent white cherry blossoms sown on it, and a thin sash of white was tied to the waist. The design was simple and yet elegant. None of the gowns Sakura had been modeling was able to compare the one she was currently wearing.

Tomoyo directed Sakura to sit on a chair nearby and put a thin silver chain with a wolf pendent on her neck.

"It's nice, but why is it a wolf?"

Sakura turned her head to see Tomoyo smiling knowingly at her.

"You'll figure it out later when you meet the person. For now, my advice for you is to make yourself look at your best or you'll regret it, for one, I'm going to slaughter you if you don't since this is my masterpiece and you're a famous model. Good luck and goodbye, you know that I'm going to promote my fashion line in Europe starting from tomorrow until two weeks later."

Sakura wanted to question Tomoyo further but knew better than that. Tomoyo was very tight about secrets, and no way was she going to be able to make Tomoyo reveal the truth.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne."

End of flashback 

'Oh, what shall I do?'

Sakura started to panic as the sea of people began to spread out and dance as classical music flooded in. As expected, the ballroom was grand as it could be. It was huge, and the walls were painted in gold. There were chandeliers hanging everywhere, and there were a lot of stands, which were occupied by people. She still had no idea who held this ball since no one really talked about it. All she heard around were people who were blowing ones trumpet. The men were talking about their successes in business, and the women about their designer clothing.

It's not that she was plain, in fact, quite a few men found her attractive, to the disgust of their wives, but being a model for years, she was simply not interested in these topics anymore. Tonight, she had her hair up in an elegant French twist, and had on light makeup. She wore all the stuff Tomoyo gave her, although she was still wondering about the wolf pendent, and had also fastened a white feather mask that covered half of her face, only leaving her nose and lips exposed. However, she didn't really look like her model self since she didn't perm her hair or wear contacts to make them turn into a darker shade.

Two years have passed, and a lot of changes took place.

Tomoyo had first opened a small boutique in Tomoeda selling her designed clothing two years ago. It became very popular in a short period of time. Last year, a famous designer in England was visiting Tomoeda when she came across Tomoyo's shop. She was amazed by her talent and immediately promised to help her become famous. She fulfilled her promise, and now, the brand 'Daidouji' is well-known among Asia by it's unique but simple designs, although few know about the designer behind the brand.

For Sakura, she was depressed for a while after Syaoran's sudden depart, but just like the saying 'time heals all wounds' goes, she got over him and became more outgoing. As now as she thought of it, it was really stupid of her to overreact just because her mother's photo was torn apart, which she now knew that Syaoran regretted it. And to know that he had a crush on her, how ironic was that?

Expectedly, her career was still at her highest point ever since being the cover girl of the popular fashion magazine of Asia two years ago, which had boosted her fame quickly. However, she had slowly retreated from the modeling world since she had earned more than enough for university and she is also a part time model for the 'Daidouji' designs.

Although Sakura had gotten over Syaoran, there were still some times when she would space out when his name was mentioned, and a soft smile would grace her features.

**When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you  
Are secrets and lies**

Sakura was about to walk away to the drinks stand when a hand suddenly grasped her arm and turned her around.

Sakura was face-to-face with a man in a traditional Chinese red suit, and a matching mask on his face. He was really handsome.

He loosened his grip once he caught her attention, and bowed low.

"May I have this dance?"

He asked her in Cantonese.

**I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along**

Not having any escape, Sakura blushed and nodded her head while slowly extending out her hand.

The man slid one arm under her waist and the other one held onto Sakura's own tightly. Their hands found other and an electric shock past through Sakura.

She stared at him, shocked. Why did she feel all bubbly inside whenever he touched her, and he looked so awfully familiar.

_**And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**_

She expected him to chat with her, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed to be quite content to just dance with her. Sakura desperately wanted to ask him, but she was too shy to do so.

She looked up and was her emerald eyes were immediately locked with his piercing amber ones that seemed to draw her soul in. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't part with them. She swore she saw tenderness and affection in those enchanting eyes, but they couldn't be directed to her could it, after all, she didn't know him, or did she?

_**I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore**_

The song ended, and the man bowed, wanting to ask her to another dance but paused when he saw that she had suddenly grown as stiff as a statue and didn't curtsy back.

He leaned in closer to her.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by and he felt his face lighten. Realization hit him. The girl had undone his mask.

"Li…"

He looked down to see a shaking Sakura looking at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She dropped his mask, and without another word, ran away from him, pushing the crowd of people roughly aside. He stood, frozen on the spot until he regained his senses and chased after her. He had already let the girl he loved slip past his fingers twice, he was never going to let her run away from him again this time. Never.

**I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun**

Since Syaoran was wearing pants while Sakura was wearing a gown and high heels, she couldn't run very fast, especially since she got lost in the back garden. He quickly located her by the shimmering of her pink gown, which was reflected by the moonlight, and cornered her.

"Sakura."

"Why are you here?"

She had already taken off her mask, and was looking liked a frightened mouse being found by a cat. It pained him to see her in this state, but he was not going to leave her.

"I'm the one who held the ball."

She looked down, so he went on.

"Since I'm to take over the clan when I'm eighteen years old, I had to hold this ball and invite all the important people who are related to the clan and announce to them tonight."

"Why did you invite me?"

**Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**

Syaoran was relieved to hear her voice, although it was as cold as ice.

"I want to tell you something."

Sakura suddenly looked up and he saw that she was really crying.

"What? To let me know how honorable you are now to become the leader of the clan? To tell me why you'd left Japan so suddenly without a note? To tell me how lovely your fiancée is? Or are you guys already married and planning to have a child? To get revenge on me?"

She gasped between her angry sobs and slowly sank to the ground, her face buried in her hands. He walked closer to her and wrapped her in his arms but she pushed him away forcefully.

"Don't touch me! Your fiancée would be very angry if she saw you cheating on her."

Syaoran was shocked at the usually calm and collected Sakura's outburst. Did all those meant that she had already forgiven him?

"Gomenasai, Sakura, for causing you all the pain, I thought you hated me, so I decided to walk away from your life and leave you alone."

"Yes, I hate you so much, so why don't you just leave me alone now?"

"I can't, I love you too much to let you go."

She smirked bitterly at him.

"You love me? Then why'd you have a fiancée? I'm not three anymore, Li." She spat at him.

**Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all**

"The fiancée was selected by my mother, I hate her, she's Manimiko. I was rude and isolated her. She ate it all up until one day I told her that I loved you and only you alone. She was very angry and almost slapped me, but my mother saw her. All her innocent act was seen through by my mother after she came for a few days. So she made it an excuse to say that Manimiko has been mistreating me and it made me very easy to jilt her." (A/N: Ha, this is soooooooooooo lame, no need to tell me that.)

Sakura started to calm down.

"What about your clan?" She asked quietly.

"I thought you would have known by now that they are probably about to start the ceremony. I think you are smart enough to understand my meaning. No matter whether you were Ying Fa or Sakura, with two totally different personalities, I still fell hard for you over and over again. I'm no romantic, and I've never been so straightforward about my feelings, but… aishiteru. Please,"

His usually cold eyes were soft and pleading.

"just tell me how you feel about me, whether you love me or you hate me, it would be better than just standing there not speaking anything, the suspense is killing me."

However, he saw no reaction from her. She stood there, once again looking at her feet, her bangs covering her eyes.

He sighed in frustration and hit his head on a tree nearby, ready to give up when suddenly, a warm body was pressed against his back.

He turned around and grabbed the person's waist to see that it was Sakura. Although tears were still present on her cheeks, her face was radiating with happiness.

"I've forgiven you the day you've left, doofus."

**And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby**

She struggled out of his arms and fished out a small white purse in her pocket and flipped it open for him to see the contents inside.

On the right side was a picture of her mother. Although it was all covered by duct tape, and there were still cracks and messed up among some places, it was complete. Syaoran smiled softly at her. He had kept the pieces in his own wallet after he searched for all of them in the rain for hours, catching pneumonia after he went home.

"If this photo can be complete, then…"

She blushed furiously, unable to continue.

"You're right, so can we be together."

He hugged her tightly, and this time, she didn't protest or struggle away.

Then, he looked at her, as if asking her permission, which she nodded her head firmly.

Slowly, they leaned in and closed the distance between them, and he put his warm lips over her cold ones for the first time, and shared a short but sweet kiss.

"Wo ai ni, Xiao Lang."

Sakura whispered in perfect Cantonese in Syaoran's ears, making his grin widened.

So many years ago, in a dark alley in Hong Kong, a boy had tried to force his crush to say four simple words, which she stubbornly refused. He never dreamt that one day, so many years later, he would finally hear it from her, and not from force too, but from true love.

Nothing could stop him from being with her, not even his mother or his clan, ever.

He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. She smelt of cherry blossoms. Suddenly, he pulled back and studied her.

"Sakura, Ying Fa, don't tell me that you are the famous model Cherry Blossom also!"

Sakura blushed softly, and he knew that it was definitely her.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder you looked so familiar! What are you going to have as a nickname next, in French?"

She giggled. Then, she started to play with her pendent thoughtfully.

"I finally understand why Tomoyo gave me this wolf pendent, she is incredibly smart."

Hearing her words, Syaoran gave a low chuckle, but it was ceased suddenly when a pair of lips shut him up gently.

Somewhere far away, a girl with raven eyes sat on her bed looked sadly at the moon, her amethyst eyes downcast.

"Oh, it's so terrible that I won't be able to tape kawii Sakura-chan's first kiss!"

**Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you**

The End 

----------

Okay, I know, this chapter is very sudden and stupid, but I couldn't stand it anymore. My reviews and readers were dropping so rapidly, it was depressing. At first, I had a great plot for this story, but it just turned out to be a great disappointment. The first few chapters made it lead to a totally different direction than I had intended on. I wanted to delete it and start again, but I promised you guys not to, so, it's complete…

Actually, I had finished writing the ninth chapter, but then, I accidentally covered the old epilogue over it, and didn't realize it until it was too late. But anyway, it was just another worthless piece of trash. Oh well, I really really really really x 9999999999 want to thank those who reviewed to my dumb story, added this dumb story to their favorites, or put this dumb story into their alert list, ARIGATOU!

Please just review **ONE LAST TIME**, and I'll be so happy I'll fly to the moon! No, not really, unless I have too much money to spend…

Well anyway, please support my other stories, Sayonara!

For your information, I actually wrote 3300 words, the longest chapter I've ever written, yeah!

(The song lyrics are from the song "This I promise you", by N Sync)


End file.
